1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of telephony, and more particularly, to the field of enhanced calling services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional telephony services provide several different features for including a third party within an existing telephone call. For example, telephony services commonly referred to as “three-way calling” and “call waiting” are two features which can include a third party within an existing telephone call in one form or another. Despite the convenience afforded by such telephony services, the features presently available can be somewhat limited in nature. In particular, conventional telephony services do not provide a feature which allows a third party to interrupt an existing telephone call without operator assistance should the need arise.
For example, “three-way calling” enables one of two parties engaged in an existing telephone call to initiate a second outbound telephone call to a third party. When the third party answers the outbound telephone call, the third party can be included or teleconferenced into the original or existing telephone call. Three-way calling, however, is restrictive in that only a party engaged in the original call can add a third party to a call by initiating an outbound call to the third party. The third party is not provided with any independent means for initiating a teleconference with either of the two parties already engaged in the original, ongoing telephone call.
“Call waiting” enables a third party to attempt to interrupt an ongoing telephone call between two callers. As is well known in the art, the called party already involved in an existing telephone call typically hears an audible signal indicating that a third party is attempting to call or interrupt. The called party, however, can choose whether to answer the third party call or to ignore the third party call and continue with the original call. Thus, the third party cannot force the called party to answer the incoming call. Additionally, if the called party does choose to answer the incoming call from the third party, the other caller involved in the original call is placed on hold. Thus, the third party is not conferenced into the existing telephone call.